To aru zero no tsukaima
by rynerkamijou27
Summary: Kamijou Touma e Index iran a un mundo nuevo, Halkenginia, en el conocerán a Zero no Louise y Saito Hiraga, ¡por que?, ¡estos cuatro se llevaran bien?. basado en informacion de las novelas 4 de ZnT Y 11 de To aru. pasen y dejen Review
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

"Mala suerte". Es lo que Kamijou tiene en su mente en este instante. Index le muerde la cabeza con una fuerza monstruosa, sintiendo que la sangre empieza a fluir a su cara y los pequeños colmillos de la monja perforando su cuero cabelludo hacia su cráneo. Haciendo un movimiento de yudo, del que ignoraba saber, lanzo a Index hacia la cama del pequeño apartamento. Ella cae en medio del futon. Con voz fría se dirige a Kamijou.

Index: - ¡Que Cruel Touma!. ¿Cómo pudiste decir que la comida que te prepare era basura incomestible?.

Touma:- ¡Eso es porque un huevo frito quemado y un platillo de lo que no sé ni que es, pueda ser comida!.

La monja de túnica blanca lanza una mirada agresiva, mostrando sus colmillos hacia el pobre chico.

Touma:- ¡Esta bien Index san! Yo Kamijou Touma, admito que tu comida me gusta a pesar de lo que preparaste puede ser mi propia muerte.

Diciendo esas palabras decisivas Index cerró la boca y como arte de magia sus labios forman una sonrisa encantadora para muchos "lolicones". Con un tono alegre, la monja dice.

Index:- Entonces, ¡Come todo lo que té apetezca Touma!

Kamijou hace una Mueca de terror y comienza a probar los platillos servidos en la pequeña mesa de centro, Se lo termina tan rápido que no deja ni un solo trozo. En ese instante él pudo ver el río Estigia en todo su esplendor.

Mientras tanto en Tristáin Un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Kamijou estaba siendo golpeado por una señorita peculiar de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos rosa claro. Los gritos del sentenciado podían ser escuchados por toda la academia. Era Hiraga Saito Y Louise Françoise. Después del severo castigo propinado a Saito, Louise pregunta con un tono que pocos considerarían agradable.

Louise:- ¡Bien perro! ¿Cómo es que terminaste en la cama con la sirvienta?.

Explicare. Saito Estaba Limpiando la habitación cuando Siesta llego a darle de comer como siempre habitúa. En ese rato Siesta tropezó al lado de Saito, este, evitando que ella se lastimara, giro, ellos cayeron en la cama de Louise creando una situación que se podía malinterpretar. En ese instante Louise llego, viendo esa escena, siesta Se paró de inmediato diciendo "Disculpen", con esto salió corriendo de la habitación. Saito grito "Espera Siesta" cuando recibió una patada en la entrepierna por parte de la otra chica y así terminamos en esto.

Saito:- ¡Ya te lo dije!. Esto fue un malentendido, ella simplemente me ayudaba.

Louise:- Debió Gustarte mucho su "Ayuda". ¿Verdad, perro?.

Saito estaba más que aterrado, Louise enfadada era mucho más temible que cualquier otra cosa que el haya enfrentado.

Saito:- ¡Espera Louise!. Todo esto es un error…

Louise:- Es tarde para eso, ¡Perroooooooooo!.

Causando una explosión, algo cayó hacia la habitación. Entre el polvo Saito lograba ver una túnica blanca y un poco de lo que aparentaba ser cabello, color plata. Mientras Louise veía una chaqueta negra junto con cabello del mismo color. El polvo se disipo y ambos pudieron ver a un chico y una chica de aproximadamente 15 y 17 años de edad. Eran Kamijou e Index.

Un momento de silencio se suscitó en la habitación de la joven Louise. Unos extraños habían aparecido de la nada, era algo ilógico que dos personas pudieran aparecer así, a pesar de que este era un mundo Mágico. "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". Grito Louise llena de miedo. Inmediatamente Saito saco a Derflinger de su vaina; Index hizo una cara de sorpresa y Kamijou se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla, haciendo una pose de batalla.

Saito:- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Son de Albion?.

La pregunta del chico sorprendió a Kamijou. No por el hecho de que le preguntara algo extraño, sino porque entendía el idioma en el que hablaba.

Touma:- No sé qué me hablas, solo seguí a esta maga idiota que se dejo llevar por un "portal de no sé qué". De todos modos hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

Saito también se sorprendió, al poder entender al chico. El idioma que hablaba le parecía familiar.

Saito:- ¡Continua!.

Touma:- ¿Eres japonés?.

Saito hizo una cara de felicidad, pensaba que sería el único que sabría sobre Japón en este mundo, sin embargo, ahora había otro Japonés aquí.

Saito:- Sí, soy japonés. ¿Y tú?.

Touma:- Lo soy. Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Kamijou Touma. Tengo 17 Años.

Saito:- Yo soy Hiraga Saito. También tengo 17.

Ambos sonreían, parecía que habían conocido un muy buen amigo y compañero, pero, auras tenebrosas rompieron esa atmósfera. Ambas chicas detrás de ellos parecían muy enojadas por ser completamente ignoradas.

Louise:- ¡Saitoooooo… al parecer tu mal habito de despreciar a tu ama por cualquier cosa ya es costumbre!.

Index:- Touma… ¿crees que divertido ignorarme cuando no sabemos en dónde estamos?.

Los chicos Hicieron cara de Miedo extremista, sabían que esto era el comienzo de su tortura. Así que por instinto lo único que hicieron fue…

Saito:- ¡Corre Kamijou san!.

Touma :- De acuerdo Hiraga Kun.

Ambos salieron disparados de la habitación. Forzando la puerta para escapar con una patada, Kamijou y Saito se dieron a la fuga.

Index y Louise: - ¡Esperaaaaaa!.

A pesar de la advertencia, siguieron corriendo, mientras Saito guiaba a Touma, para escapar por la ruta posible un chico rubio salió de entre la escalera. Era Giche Gramont. Al ver al dúo corriendo hacia él, lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse, ya que fue tan rápido que no tuvo ni tiempo de esquivar. ¡Zaz!. Los tres cayeron por las escaleras. Cayeron en carácter de (*). Levantándose Giche pregunto furioso.

Giche:- ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a un noble?.

Giche no obtuvo su respuesta ya que ambos habían huido hacia la puerta de salida que daba al patio Vestri. Inmediatamente Louise y Index bajaron, viendo a Giche con mirada asesina Louise le pregunto.

Louise:- Gramont. ¿Has visto a mi familiar?.

Giche:- S- sí. Él corrió hacia el patio Vestri con otro chico parecido a tu familiar.

Entonces los ojos de Index también se hundieron en furia. Louise le ordeno prácticamente a Giche.

Louise:- ¡Necesito que me ayudes!.

Giche accedió haciendo un ademan con la cabeza, al parecer tenía miedo de que el aura oscura de ambas chicas fuera descargada en él. Mientras tanto el dúo seguía corriendo por el patio. Al ver el gran portal de la entrada a la academia, su cara se ilumino. Tanto era su júbilo que no se daban cuenta de que empezaban a levitar en el aire. Al percatarse de lo que sucedía, ambos sé empezaron a retorcer. Dos auras Iracundas se acercaban lentamente a ellos. Sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba así que ambos hicieron una cara de terror. Sus gritos fueron escuchados por toda la academia.

Notas del Autor.

Aquí Rynerkamijou27. Este proyecto lo inicie hace aproximadamente 2 años ya que era cuando apenas se había anunciado la temporada final de Zn Tasi que ya llevo como 12 capítulos de reserva. Bueno decidí que publicarlo no era mala idea, y me lo puedo llevar con calma ya que tengo mucho en espera. ¿Qué les pareció, mesclar al Touma que niega la magia protegiendo a Index y a Saito que también protege a Louise y sabe mover las armas como un dios?, si les parecio bueno dejen un review con su comentario positivo o negativo, acuérdense que soy un autor, asi que debo prepararme para toda critica.

Atte: Rynerkamijou27.

PS: un MOMENTO DE SILENCIO PARA EL AUTOR DE ZnT Yamaguchi noboru, el cual murió en su lucha contra el cáncer que padecia y fue tratado pero volvió a aparecer, gracias y que tengan en cuenta esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Imagine Breaker.

Era de madrugada en Tristáin. En una habitación de la academia yacían colgados del techo dos jóvenes japoneses en su plena juventud. Eran Hiraga Saito y Kamijou Touma. Ellos miraban a Louise dormir en la cama junto con Index, mientras plácidamente murmuraban cosas que ambos no podían escuchar. Index llevaba un bello camisón que Louise le había prestado, al parecer habían entablado amistad mientras castigaban al dúo. En ese instante Derflinger sé despertó, preguntando a Saito lo siguiente.

Derflinger:- Compañero. ¿Él es de tu mundo acaso?.

Saito:- Exacto. Él es de la tierra, de Japón.

Kamijou estaba un poco sorprendido de que la espada hablara, pero aun así la curiosidad le gano y pregunto.

Touma:- Oye espada parlanchina. ¿Estas encantada o algo por el estilo?

Derflinger:- Realmente no lo recuerdo, pero no me trates como una espada común. ¡Yo soy el gran Derflinger Sama!.

Touma: Ya veo.

Saito dudo un poco debido a que Kamijou no parecía sorprendido de que Derflinger hablara, así que siguió su duda y lo cuestiono.

Saito:- Oye. ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido con que una espada hable?.

Realmente quería saber la respuesta, estaba preocupado de que fuera "raro" o algo por el estilo. Pero la respuesta de Kamijou fue algo fuera de su parámetro.

Touma:- Es por que ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Es más común que tener que luchar con un Monje pirómano, un mago-espia sonriente o contra una Esper que lanza rayos por todos lados.

Saito quedo anonadado, era irreal que los magos existieran en Japón. Él había escuchado de Ciudad Academia, pero solo existían espers supuestamente. De todos modos prefirió no hablar más de asunto. Ya que había peleado con un mago de tierra vanidoso y uno de viento peligroso, además de otros aquí en la academia, hizo la seña de dormir y así fue.

A la mañana siguiente ellos seguían dormidos, cuando Saito fue despertado con un golpe. Al abrir los ojos ya estaba en el suelo, al parecer lo había desatado. La voz habitual le dijo, casi ordenándole.

Louise:- Levántate Saito, es hora de ir al desayuno.

Saito:- ¡Siiiiiiiiii!.

Volteo hacia arriba para levantarse, en ese momento pudo obtener una buena vista de la cara de Louise. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba si denotaba su expresion, volteo al lado derecho desviando hacia Kamijou, quien también había sido liberado por Index. Así que los cuatro bajaron al desayuno. Mientras bajaban Saito recordaba la buena situación que había obtenido hoy, así que su cara denota algo de lujuria en él. Por su parte Louise se sintió insegura, ya que se comportaba raro desde que conoció a Kamijou. Su cara se torno confundida. Index pregunto con un tono algo dudoso.

Index:- ¿Estas Bien, Louise?.

Louise:- Sí. Solo estaba pensando.

Index sonrío como siempre suele hacerlo. Esta dulce expresión hizo que el corazón de la joven Louise se tranquilizara. Penso "que sonrisa tan pura". Esto provoco que se sonrojara. Llegando al comedor todo mundo se quedo viendo al cuarteto. En especial al nuevo dúo. Louise e Index se sentaron en la mesa, Saito explico a Kamijou la situación de cómo son las cosas aquí, así que ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Sin previo aviso Malicorne se acerco a Louise y reclamo con cara de enojo.

Malicorne:- ¡Oye!, Primero dejas que el familiar se siente en la mesa y ahora es una extraña. Deja de hacer tonterías "Zero no Louise".

El joven trato de molestar a Index, pero una mano lo detuvo. Kamijou sujetaba muy fuerte la camisa del regordete. Este pregunta al chico.

Touma:- Oye gordo. ¿Tienes algún problema?. ¿Por que no buscas otra silla y te sientas a comer en paz?.

Malicorne dejo su falsa actuación y lo paro por las buenas, sin embargo, otra mano llego a Kamijou y lo aventó hacia atrás. Era Giche, quien tenia una cara llena de confianza, hablando con tono desafiante le dijo a Kamijou.

Giche:- Plebeyo. Creo que me debes lo de ayer, ¿no te parece?.

Touma:- Sabes, no me gusta pelear en vano.

Giche en su intento de provocarlo, tomo la silla de Index y la lanzo hacia atrás. Cayó quejándose de dolor. Inmediatamente Saito se levanto con propósito de retarlo, pero la mano de Kamijou lo detuvo, sus ojos quedaron con una sombra. Con un ademan dio respuesta positiva a Giche y salieron al Patio Austri.

Muchos espectadores estaban reunidos en el patio, Kamijou aun tenía la sombra sobre sus ojos. Giche confiando en su habilidad de magia térrea lanzo una mirada malintencionada a Kamijou. Este no hizo ni una reacción, sin embargo murmuro lo siguiente.

Touma:- OK. Hoy, Kamijou san ¡Se va a poner muy violento!.

Giche:- Plebeyo. No podrás ganarme, solo eres un humano corriente. Nosotros los nobles, tenemos magia. Así que no te hagas ilusiones.

Touma:- ¿Magia?. Entonces, eso lo hace más fácil para mí.

Mientras tanto Saito estaba preocupado por Kamijou. Louise pregunto a Index

Louise:- ¿Esta Bien que no lo detengas?.

Index:- Esta bien. Touma no va a perder contra un mago.

Giche invoco a una valquiria, esta ataco con su lanza, Pero, puso su mano derecha sobre ella. Un sonido de ruptura se escucho y la lanza se hizo escombros. "¿Que paso?". Se preguntaban todos. Giche asombrado le pregunto.

Giche:- ¿que hiciste?, La lanza es de bronce, ¡incluso para un noble seria casi imposible hacerla escombros!.

Kamijou se quedo mirando, sus ojos revelaron una furia indomable. Respondiendo su pregunta. él contesto.

Touma:- "Imagine Breaker". No importa si es magia u otro tipo de poder, seguramente es destruido.

Giche hizo una cara de frustración, pero siguió su ataque con seis valquirias, este las esquivaba mientas las tocaba con su mano derecha. Mirando inauditamente el mago de tierra entendió que estaba fuera de su nivel, igual que en su batalla con Saito. Al final Kamijou acabo con las seis. Él corrió hacia el chico rubio y le asesto un golpe en la cara. Luego de esto le dijo.

Touma:- Tan solo crees ser fuerte, mofándote de los que no tienen poder. ¡Entonces, voy a destruir esas estúpidas ilusiones tuyas!.

"Uwah" todos gritaron de la emoción. Kamijou salió de la conglomeraron de personas. "Mala suerte"; Grita con mucho enojo. Tal vez por el hecho de que hayan lastimado a Index o por que un idiota lo hizo ponerse serio, pero su enojo era evidente. Index y compañía se acercaron, ella deliberadamente le pregunto.

Index:- Touma. ¿ Estas bien?.

Touma:- No es nada, solo fue un pequeño raspón por la lanza.

Al ver su mano, había una pequeña cortada. Debido a que la magia curativa de agua seria inútil en él, se le puso una banda en la mano derecha. Mirando a la pareja Louise sintió mas inseguridad que antes "¿por qué yo y Saito no podemos ser así?", Se preguntaba con impaciencia. Por otro lado Index pensaba en "¿qué sucedía en ciudad académica?". Sentía que cosas malas venían por delante, aun así, Ella iba a estar al lado de Touma hasta el fin. Incluso si no regresaban a casa.

Notas del autor.

Wolass, aki Rynerkamijou27, pues bien, este dúo continua, además no quiero decir que me tarde mucho, pero si, jajajajajaja, bueno aki corregí el problema del capitulo 1: ya investigue en las novelas y Touma si niega hasta los poderes que no lo tocan directamente, tal es el caso del hechizo de curación de Itsuwa. Bueno continuando con los que venia haciendo, Saito y Kamijou habían experimentado de todo, pero jamas ser colgados del techo, eso es seguro.

Por ultimo, este ficse publicara en miércoles. Lapso cada mes, no habrá problemas sobre las publicaciones ademas, ya tengo tanto Haganai ruta Yozora y TASMN, así que pues no la podré publicar seguido, anos vemos y ojala nos veamos el siguiente mes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Regreso de las memorias

Una mañana como cualquier otra, Los jóvenes Hiraga Saito y Kamijou Touma hablaban sobre el patio Vestri. Era algo irrelevante como "mangas" o "comida tradicional", aun así Su plática era algo conmovedora ya que ponían mucho empeño en ello. Mientras hablaban oyeron una voz conocida diciendo lo siguiente "Espera Montmorency". Era el joven Giche, quien perseguía a su ex novia. Su nombre era largo, por eso la llamaban por su nombre mágico Montmorency. "La fragancia". Dejando eso de lado Giche salió persiguiéndola, a lo que ella le grita.

Montmorency:- ¡Deja de seguirme!.

Giche:- ¡Espera!. ¡Déjame explicártelo!.

La joven de rubios cabellos, siguió su camino con un "Hump". Mientras el chico del mismo color la persiguió. Kamijou no tardo en preguntar.

Touma:- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?.

Saito:- ¡Es lo habitual!. Ese chico estaba jugando al "doble filo", lo han descubierto y su novia ahora no deja que se le acerque.

Touma:- ¡Entiendo!.

Mientras Touma deducía algunas cosas, un aura asesina se postro detrás de él. Entendiendo a quien pertenecía esta poderosa presencia solo pudo Girar y preguntar con un sudor frío recorriéndole la cabeza.

Touma: ¿Qué pasa? … Index.

Index:- ¡Toumaaaaaaaaaaa!. Tengo hambre.

Touma:- Pero… comiste mucho en el desayuno. Incluso para ti, eso fue demasiado.

La chica simplemente procedió a mostrarle sus colmillos. Sintiendo que podía ver el camino al infierno, él explico.

Touma:- ¡perdón Index Hime!, Realmente me gustaría llenar tu estomago… pero ni yo tengo que preparar ahora.

Al ver a Kamijou en esta situación, algo llego a la mente de Saito.

Saito:- ¡espera Index chan!. Yo te puedo dar algo de comida.

Inmediatamente la monja de traje blanco, puso una cara llena de júbilo.

Saito los había llevado a la cocina, donde el jefe de cocineros siempre hacia lo que le pedía. Esta pidió que le sirvieran algo a Index. Mientras ella comía, llegaron dos platos para el dúo. Una bella Sirvienta de cabello negro y ojos Iguales a los de Saito. Era…

Saito:- ¡Gracias, Siesta!. Te debo una.

Siesta:- ¡No te preocupes Saito San!. Esto no es molestia para mí.

Kamijou Mira fijamente Siesta. De verdad era una belleza, más bien como una diosa. En ese instante, él mostró una cara llena de sentimientos puros, Se deleitaba con solo verla. Mientras tanto, Index miraba a Kamijou con tristeza "¿Por qué mira a la sirvienta, con esos ojos tan llenos de brillo?". "¿Será que le gusta?". Se empezó a llenar de dudas. Sin haberse dado cuenta, había puesto unos ojos llenos de celos. Siesta solamente forzó una sonrisa. Sentía que si se acercaba mucho seria atacada, así que rápidamente sé sitúo detrás de Saito San. Esta pregunto con el miedo en la garganta.

Siesta:- Saito san. ¿Qué le pasa a aquella Hermana?.

Saito noto que Index despedía una aura más oscura que Louise. Jalo de la manga a Kamijou para prevenirlo de esto. Este despertó de su idílico sueño, mirando a Index que llenaba el cuarto con sus intenciones asesinas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue una sonrisa de presión y salir huyendo del lugar. Index corrió hacia él.

En el patio Austri Montmorency esperaba sentada en una mesa especial puesta sobre el mismo. Al parecer había servido dos copas de vino, en una vertió un liquido rosado en ella. Giche llego a la mesa con una carta de color rosado.

Giche:- Montmorency. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?.

Montmorency:- veras. yo…

En ese momento Index llego con sumo cansancio. Al ver a Touma escondido sobre la fuente se apresuro a morderlo, pero, la fatiga por correr le dio sed. Así que tomo el vaso del lado de Giche y se lo bebió de un solo golpe. "No otra vez". Se dijo a sí misma Montmorency. Había pasado lo mismo que la vez en que Louise sé bebió la poción de amor. Index se fue hacia la fuente y se preparo para morder a Kamijou. "¡Bam!" Algo en el corazón de ella cambio. Al ver a aquel chico de cabeza puntiaguda su corazón acelero. " Me gusta… tanto". Index ya tenia estos sentimientos hacia él, pero al parecer se había reforzado al grado de no poder estar sin aquel chico. "¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!". Se echo a llorar en el pecho del joven.

Index:- ¿Por que Touma?, ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?.

Touma:- ¿qué pasa? …

Index:- ¿Por que no te gusto?. Sí yo…

Touma:- ¿Sí yo?, ¿Que?

Index:- Si yo te amo tanto. ¡UWAH!

Index se soltó en llanto, mientras Kamijou se quedo atónito de la noticia "¿Qué acaba de decir esta chica?". Era algo antinatural para él. Al final el corazón del chico acepto esos sentimientos por un segundo, parecía que había tenido estos deseos por ella antes de perder su memoria. Sus manos se acercaban poco a poco, pero algo lo detuvo, ese día, el 29 de julio, el se había perdido para siempre. Decidió no abrazarla y llevarla a la habitación de Louise.

Era una larga noche para Kamijou Touma, debido a que cierta señorita declara sus sentimientos hacia él hace apenas unas horas. "Fuuko-da" pensaba con duda. Ciertamente unos sentimientos de amor hacia ella llegaron en el momento en que se declaro, pero sentía que no eran suyos. "¿Realmente él "yo" anterior amaba a Index?" . Eso no lo podía saber. No podía dormir, de repente la pequeña niña de cabello rubio rojizo se paro

Kamijou tenia que preguntarle a cualquiera que fuera sobre el repentino cambio de Index, así que se armo de valor, preguntando a Louise.

Touma:- ¿Tienes un segundo?.

La señorita no respondió a la pregunta del joven. Siguió su camino hacia el lado opuesto de la manta donde Saito y Touma dormían. Acto seguido sé metió en la sabana y abrazo a Saito con mucha ternura. "¿Qué haces, señorita de la Valiere?" penso hacia sí mismo. No tuvo mas opción que salir de la cama y dormir junto a Index. Ella dormía plácidamente. No dudo por un momento y la nariz le sangro de simplemente verla. Llevaba un pequeño camisón de Louise, pero era muy coqueto. Sintió muchas cosas en ese instante. "Splash" un pequeño chorro de sangre le broto de la nariz. Index se despertó.

Touma:- Los siento. ¿Té he despertado?

Index:- Touma. No deberías pedir perdón. ¡ No dudes en venir a mi cama cuando quieras!.

La insinuación en tono super coqueto de Index, hizo que a Kamijou le volviera a sangrar la nariz. Sintiendo que apenas y podía contenerse, Kamijou simplemente se acostó en la cama de la chica noble. La chica de cabello plateado se acerco mas al saludable Kamijou Touma. Inesperadamente empezó a besar su cuello, Esto comenzó a hacer que el se pusiera más nervioso. "Detente Index. O si no, te juro que se me van a acabar las fuerzas para retenerme". Penso con desesperación, Sin embargo ella no se detuvo.

Touma:- ¡Ya basta, Index!.

Index:- No lo haré, siempre quise hacer esto con Touma. ¡No me voy a detener!.

Ya era demasiado para él. En ese instante, algo empezó a venir a su mente, era algo que él había vivido, aquella vez en que conoció a esa peculiar monja de túnica blanquezca. Después todos sus recuerdos empezaron a Fluir como agua por un río. Acerca de la batalla con Stiyl y con Kanzaki, lo que paso con John`s pen. lo sucedido con toda su familia, su niñez. Todo era recordado. No prestaba atención a nada, era como si todo fuera una mera Ilusión. Index seguía besando su cuello. Este volteo y abrazo dulcemente a Index.

Touma:- ¡Perdóname, Index!. Por haberte dejado atrás tanto tiempo. ¡Soy muy Idiota!.

Index:- ¿Touma?.

Kamijou le hablo de lo sucedido a Index, sobre lo que el doctor. "Cara de rana", le había dicho acerca de sus recuerdos. Ella solo escuchaba con atención a cada palabra de Kamijou.

Index:- Entonces. ¿Dices que perdiste tu memoria hace unos meses y me lo ocultaste?.

Touma:- Sí. Mi yo anterior no quiso hacerte llorar, eso fu lo que mi corazón sintió al ver tus lagrimas, en aquel cuarto de hospital.

La monja se queda pensando la situación actual, pero, debido a que aun estaba bajo los efectos de la poción de amor no pensaba correctamente.

Index:- Esta bien, Touma. Después de todo lo hiciste por mí, me siento muy feliz por eso.

Mientras, él pensaba en el repentino cambio de Index. "¿Por que habrá cambiado tanto?". Usualmente lo habría mordido por eso. Debía saber que hizo el repentino cambio de la chica. Le ordeno dormir, la chica obedientemente se acurruco sobre la cama. Cuando sé aseguro que estaba profundamente dormida, tomo a Louise y la puso en la cama. Luego regreso a dormir con Saito, teniendo un buen sueño.

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño bulto estaba apretando a Touma. Esta tan pesado como un Humano.. Levanto un poco la sabana para dar paso a la joven Index. Poniendo su cara roja, debido al estrés que esto le causaba salió de la sabana y se retiro al pasillo. "¿Que demonios pasa con esta chica?". Mientras se volvía loco, Saito salió de su habitación, preguntando con voz demasiado seria.

Saito:- ¿pasa algo?, Noto a Index muy rara.

Kamijou contó todo lo sucedido al chico, mientras ponía una cara llena de sufrimiento. Saito penso en la vez que Montmorency trato de dar una poción de amor a Giche, entonces Louise la bebió por error y termino volviéndose loca por él. Saito pregunto a Kamijou con algo de seriedad.

Saito:- ¿Index bebió algo anoche mientras té perseguía?.

Recordó que había bebido vino que estaba en la mesa de Giche y su novia.

Touma:- Si, recuerdo que bebió una copa de vino, en la mesa de aquella chica rubia y su novio.

Saito:- Ya me lo suponía. Fue Monmon.

Saito le hizo la seña de seguirlo, este obedeció. Llegaron a un cuarto. Saito abrió la puerta de una patada.

Saito:- ¡Hola!. Monmon.

Montmorency:- ¿Qué pasa familiar?, ¿Es que acaso no tienes modales?. ¡Toca la puerta!.

Saito:- ¡Ya me entere!, ¡Hiciste otra poción de amor y esta vez fue Index chan la afectada!.

La chica hizo una cara de miedo, parecía ser correcto lo que Saito afirmaba. "Ah". Bostezo de decepción.

Montmorency:- Sí. Esa niña, se bebió la copa de Giche, en la cual serví esa poción.

Saito:- Ya me lo imaginaba. Entonces, ¿tenemos que ir al lago Ragdorian por mas lagrimas de "espíritu de agua?".

Montmorency:- Afortunadamente, tengo todos los ingredientes aquí mismo. Solo que tardara un día en hacerse.

Saito:- ¡Muy bien!. Tenla lista para mañana. ¡Si no, esta vez le diré al director lo que haces!.

Aquella noble Hizo una cara de terror al oír las palabras de Saito. Muy nerviosa le contesto.

Montmorency:- ¡Esta bien, la tendré lista muy puntual!. ¡Uuh!

Una malévola sonrisa se poso en la cara del joven, mientras Kamijou tenia algunas dudas, Pero esperaría a mañana para decirle a Index de su regreso de memoria.

Notas del autor.

Wolasss, les escribe Rynerkamijou chan XD. bueno para quienes leyeron la novela 4 de ZnT ya se habrán dado cuenta de la situacion, me gusto que Index pasara un poquito de lo que Louise paso, pero bueno no va a ser igual por que la academia va a ser atacada, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. realmente me gustaría contar mas pero no me lo puedo permitir, les dejo un rápido saludo y nos vemos en otra.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5: El ataque de Wardes a la academia.

Esa Noche Kamijou y Saito hablaban con Louise, acerca de la situación actual de Index. Le vino a la mente, aquella ocasión en que Cayo víctima de una poción de amor, fabricada por Montmorency. Haciendo que quedara perdidamente enamorada de Saito. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como un tomate fresco. Recupero la cordura y le dijo al chico de cabello puntiagudo.

Louise:- Es mejor que no te acerques a ella por el momento. Seria problemático si hace cosas extrañas.

Touma:- De acuerdo, me es algo ilógico que me separe de ella, sin embargo, debo mantenerme firme.

Louise:- Muy bien. Para que no se haga ningún inconveniente, serás mi protector, hasta que la poción este lista.

Saito se exalto un poco al oír esto, pero, confiaba mas en Kamijou Touma, de lo que confiaba en cualquier otro.

Louise:- Saito podrá encargarse de Index. Perro, te dejare esta encomienda al "solitario", pero, si le haces algo a Index. ¡Te matare!

Saito:- ¡Confía en mi!. Haré lo posible por defenderla.

Así, el se fue, dejando solos al chico de cabello puntiagudo y a la chica, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de las paredes. Louise sé sentía aun insegura de sí misma. El ver a Kamijou podía hacerle recordar al chico que le gustaba, aun si ella se negaba a decirle lo que ella deseaba realmente, era un hecho que lo quería para ella sola.

Louise:- Vamos, dormiremos en la habitación de una compañera.

Touma:- Pero, no debería dormir yo en otro lado, después de todo soy un chico.

Louise:- ¡Da igual!. Es una emergencia, además, es un privilegio para un plebeyo dormir con dos chicas. Ella ya ha aceptado de antemano.

Aquella joven lo lleva a una habitación mas abajo. "knock" toco la puerta, de ella salió una chica de cabellera azul cielo, con anteojos de color carmesí. Era…

Louise:- ¡Tabitha!. Siento que te incomode tan noche.

La joven movió la cabeza, negando las palabras de Louise. Se les dejo entrar a aquella habitación. "Es como una casita de muñecas". Penso Kamijou viendo los alrededores, ciertamente era como una casita de muñecas. Solo había un escritorio y una cama. En ese instante una explosión sé hoyo afuera. Al mirar, el trío vio fueron varios soldados entrando a la academia. No había otra opción. Había que detenerlos.

Las chicas tenían sus varitas en mano, Kamijou solo podía usar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Pasaron a través de varios guerreros, usando magia.

Al parecer los soldados rumoreaban que su general y su comandante habían ido al comedor y al patio Austri; Salieron rumbo al comedor con toda prisa; En ese instante Saito llega con una índex semi dormida.

Saito:- ¿Que pasa?. Hubo una gran explosión, luego varios soldados.

Louise:- No lo sabemos. Llévate a Index a un lugar seguro, ella debe ser clasificada como "civil desarmado".

Saito:- Bien. ¡Nos vemos!.

Saito se apresuraba a salir, cuando una joven dama salió de entre la puerta. Era una joven morena de cabellos como el fuego. Ella conocía al dúo de Tristáin, era Kirche.

Kirche:- ¡Darling!. ¿ Que pasa?, ¿Por qué llevas a esa chica sobre tu espalda?.

Saito:- ¡Luego te lo explico!. Ahora sígueme, vamos a un lugar seguro.

Ella instantáneamente lo siguió. El trío de Kamijou fue hacia el comedor; pasando varios soldados, lograron llegar a su destino. El chico abrió la puerta. Un solo hombre estaba hay, llevando la ropa del ejercito local, alguien que Louise conocía, alguien que añoro por tantos años. Era…

Louise:- ¡Vizconde Wardes!.

Wardes:- ¿Louise?. ¡Que bien!, ¡Esto debe ser el destino, deseaba verte rápido!

Louise:- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Wardes:- ¡Vengo por ti!. ¡Eres un elemento importante para nosotros!. Además, Tu familiar no va a salvarte esta vez, Fouquet se va a encargar del familiar esta ocasión.

Louise:- ¡Saito le ganara!. El ya la ha vencido.

Wardes:- Esto será diferente de la ultima vez. Ahora somos mejores.

Wardes levanto la mano que había perdido contra Saito. Louise vacilo por un momento.

Wardes:- No tienes opción, ¡ven conmigo!.

El mago de viento trata de tomarla, pero Kamijou se puso enfrente del mago y Louise.

Wardes:- ¡Hazte a un lado plebeyo!. Grito con enojo

Touma:- ¡No lo haré!. Solo decides por ti mismo, eres solo un mago idiota con aires de confianza, entonces. ¡Voy a destruir, esas estúpidas ilusiones!

Wardes:- ¡Tienes mucha confianza en ti como para retar a un mago de viento!. ¡Entonces pelea, plebeyo!.

Así ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro, levantando su arma. (Digo esto por que el arma de Kamijou es "Imagine Breaker". Para Wardes seria su báculo – espada.)

Capitulo 6: La aparición de "Railgun"

(hago énfasis para señalar la aparición de Misaka Mikoto)

La batalla comenzó, Wardes uso el hechizo "viento destructor". Alzando su mano derecha Kamijou lo destruyo. Wardes se sorprendió, ahora lanzo el ataque "nube relámpago". Kamijou nuevamente rechazo su ataque. Wardes estaba furioso, sus hechizos eran derrotados por una simple mano derecha; instintivamente pregunta, denotando su molestia.

Wardes:- ¿Cómo es que destruyes mis hechizos tan fácilmente?.

Touma:- "Imagine Breaker". No importa que tipo de poder sea, si lo toco, será destruido.

Wardes:- ¡Ya veo!. Bien, entonces. Usare mi mejor hechizo. "Viento Ubicuo".

Louise se asusto, gritándole a Kamijou con miedo.

Louise:- ¡Huye!. ¡Morirás si no lo haces!.

Wardes:- ¡Muy tarde!.

En ese momento había seis Wardes, cada uno era perfectamente equilibrado. Todos se dirigieron al joven de cabello puntiagudo. Este solo sabía pelear con tres a la vez, así que estaba en un muy fuerte predicamento. Apenas podía esquivar los ataques, no había salida. " Si sigo así voy a morir". Este tropezó repentinamente, los seis atacaron a Kamijou "¡maldición!. Tengo que decirle a Index, que recupere mi memoria. ¡Aun no puedo morir!" En ese instante, una luz azul traspaso y elimino a dos enemigos, al mismo tiempo. Era una luz que Kamijou había visto muchas veces, era un "Railgun". Sabia que la única que podía hacerlo era una chica que él acostumbraba llamar "Biri - Biri". Misaka Mikoto, el nivel 5, numero 3 en toda Ciudad Academia

Touma:- ¿Misaka?.

Mikoto:- ¡Rayos!. Llego a un lugar desconocido, cuando me encuentro en medio de este lugar, veo que estas en peligro. ¡Té salvo y ni las gracias me diste!. ¡Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en problemas!.

En efecto, era Misaka Mikoto. Para Touma era como una segunda piedra en el zapato, sin embargo sintió salvación. Ella lo salvo de los clones con un solo ataque. Mientras tanto Wardes se retorcía del dolor, en cunclilllas blasfemaba en contra de la chica pelirroja. Kamijou se levanto, mirando fijamente a Misaka. Louise estaba confusa "esta mujer es rara, ¿Touma la conocerá?". Ambos pusieron una cara llena de confianza; era de esperase, puesto que los dos estaban fuertemente conectados. Wardes miro con rabia a la chica de cabellos color te, Su molestia era mas que obvia, sentía que ese ataque no fue normal. Río amargamente y grito a aquella chica.

Wardes:- ¡No te metas, niña!. Esta batalla es solo entre el y yo. Así que quédate fuera.

Mikoto:- ¡Vaya!. Es cierto que esta es su batalla, pero esta vez yo lo haré por él.

Decidió dejarle esta batalla a Mikoto; No por el hecho de tener un poder abrumador, sino que debía acabar con este enemigo, siendo su némesis natural.

Wardes:- ¡Bien!. Ahora tú eres mi enemigo. ¡No te dejare morir solo de un ataque!.

Mikoto sonrío levemente, aunque el cinismo resaltaba en su boca. Saco de su bolsillo una moneda, la lanzo al aire y ¡boom!. Esta sé volvió un rayo naranja. otro de ellos, desapareció en la nada, el real cayo del dolor, luego se levanto y prosiguió su ataque pero la railgun tomo un poco de hierro que habia en lamparas y candelabros para crear su espada de hierro, la cuaL convirtió en látigo destruyendo a los dos últimos Wardes. Ella sabía perfectamente que la batalla había acabado con su victoria. Así que le grito al perdedor en el suelo.

Mikoto:- Te daré unos minutos para escapar, mas te vale que no intentes nada, después de todo. ¡Soy más rápida que tu!.

El mago de viento no tuvo más opción que salir huyendo. Mikoto y Touma se sentaron con una expresión de cansancio. Ambos se miraban fijamente, era una cálida mirada, no como amantes, sino como compañeros, creando una atmósfera agradable entre los dos. Esto se acabo debido a un grito de cierta señorita que acompañaba a la joven Misaka, era alguien que conocía a la perfección, era la "teleporter" nivel cuatro en Tokiwadai, era…

Mikoto:- ¿Kuroko?. ¿Terminaste tu batalla?.

Kuroko:- ¡Onee Sama!. Si, Kuroko termino su batalla. Ese golem no era rival para mi poder.

Shirai Kuroko Abrazo a Mikoto con gran afecto, ella simplemente sonríe, pero una voz irrumpió esto. Era Kirche.

Kirche:- ¿De que hablas?. ¡Nosotros también cooperamos!.

Kuroko:- Estas hablando muy descortésmente. ¿Debería enseñarte modales, "Vaca lechera?"

Ambas se miraron con resentimiento, Kamijou se puso ante ellas y les advirtió.

Touma: ¡Basta!. Es mejor no hablar por ahora, además me deben explicar por que están aquí.

Así las dos le explicaron a Kamijou y compañía, que por medio de un portal en el suelo, ambas llegaron. No sabían dónde estaban, así que vagaron durante siete horas, hasta que encontraron esta academia. Hay se dieron cuenta de la batalla con el golem. En él estaban Saito, Kirche e Index. Kuroko les ayudo mientras Misaka iba por otro lado a investigar, cuando llego aquí y vio que Kamijou estaba en problemas. No dudo en lazar el railgun al atacante. Así después de un rato llegaron Saito y Index, la cual se encontraba dormida. El chico de azul le pregunto a Kamijou.

Saito:- ¿De verdad Index es una maga?, Pudo derrotar al golem solo diciendo iniciales del alfabeto.

Touma:- Sí. Ella es maga, eso que viste se llama "magia de intercepcion". Puede desviar ataques mágicos.

Saito:- Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor dediquémonos a dormir.

Todos parecían aceptar la idea, así que accedieron. Louise parecía preocupada. "Debo de explicarle esto al director y a su majestad, sobre estos extraños de otro mundo", lo mejor es dormir, después explicare estos sucesos. Pensó con ello esa noche se termino.


End file.
